Europe
Europe is the continent where the player starts the journey. Trains are the most prominent type of transportation across this continent. With Orient Express being the longest train route (across Europe only) starting from Paris to Istanbul. Countries and Cities The list of countries and cities in Europe that can be accessed in game. Austria-Hungary The Austro-Hungarian Empire is a constitutional union between Austrian Empire and Kingdom of Hungary. The country had hostile relationship with the Artificers (most likely because of their strong relationship with the Ottomans) and prohibit artificers from outside the country. At the time of journey, the country is preparing for war against Ottomans. * Vienna - Main capital of Austro-Hungarian Empire and hometown of Herr Danzer * Budapest - Second capital of Austro-Hungarian empire and capital of present day Hungary * Dubrovnik - In Modern Day A City In Croatia Denmark The Kingdom of Denmark is a country in Europe that ruled over Greenland, Iceland, and Faroe Islands. * Copenhagen - Capital of Denmark * Reykjavik - Capital of Danish colony of Iceland France French Republic is the first country Fogg visited and the home country of Passepartout. The country just recently lost a war against Germans. * Paris - Capital of France and hometown of Passepartout * Nice - The southernmost accessible location in French mainland. Germany German Empire is the recently formed empire after the Germans won the war against France in Franco-Prussian War. They treat French people with hostility. * Berlin - Capital of Germany. * Munich * Prague - The city that then would become the capital of Czech Republic Great Britain The home country of Phileas Fogg and the starting country of the game. * London - Capital of Great Britain, hometown of Phileas Fogg, starting and ending point of the game. * Cambridge - Fogg studied the liberal arts here. * Snowdon - Mountain Range In Wales Greece Kingdom of Greece was formed some years before the journey after claiming independence from Ottoman Empire. It is also the home country of Levitating Atheists. A group of 'devout' atheist monks. * Athens - Capital of Greece, home of the Parthenon, which is one of the few wonders of the world that Fogg is enchanted by. * Meteora Valley - Home of the Levitating Atheists. Italy Kingdom of Italy was suffering from political and social turmoil caused by the "Scuola", a breakaway sect of Artificer's Guild who influenced the government into making rather disturbing and inhumane automatons. * Rome - Capital of Italy. * Venice - Also known as "City of Canals". Netherlands Kingdom of The Netherlands is a small but powerful country in the northeast of France. * Amsterdam - Capital of The Netherlands Ottoman Empire(Europe) The Ottoman Empire is an Islamic and the predecessor of present day Turkey. At the time it enjoys the period of technological advances thanks to the Artificer's Guild for making the country the main hub of their operations. * Istanbul - Capital of Ottoman Empire * Belgrade - Capital of present day Serbia. * Bucharest - Capital of present day Romania (a sovereign state in game). Also known as "Little Paris". * Sofia - Capital of present day Bulgaria * Thessaloniki - Now A City In Greece Portugal Kingdom of Portugal is the southernmost country in mainland Europe. * Lisbon - Capital of Portugal. If you stole Herr Danzer's Zauberflöte, you can meet him again here. * Ponta Delgada - Overseas territory of Portugal in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Russia (Western) The Russian Empire, at the time was the largest empire in the world, which remains until now (although not in the form of empire, obviously). accompanied with some propaganda. As a result, the people of the country become rather patriotic and loyal to the Tsar. However, there are signs of discontent brewing as communism began to rise within big cities of Russia. This also makes communism illegal * Moscow - Capital of Russia * St. Petersburg - Second largest city in Russia * Helsinki - Capital of Grand Duchy of Finland, Russian territory. * Minsk - Capital of present day Belarus. * Warsaw - Formerly (and today) the capital of Poland * Astrakhan * Mount Elbrus - The highest mountain in Russia and Europe. * Novorossiysk * Tsaritsyn * Odessa - In Modern Day Is Now Part Of Ukraine * Ekaterinburg - City located between European and Asian border of Russia. * Baku - On Present Day, Now The Capital Of Azerbaijan Sweden Kingdom of Sweden is a Scandinavian country located between Norway and Grand Duchy of Finland. * Stockholm - Capital of Sweden. * Kristiania - Capital of modern-day Norway and also present day Oslo. The city has moved underground due to paranoid citizens fearing war in Europe. * Smeerenburg - Last stop before expedition to North Pole starts. * Tromsø - The so-called "Paris of the North", as said by Fogg. Switzerland Swiss Confederacy is a landlocked country in southwest of Germany. * Zurich - An isolated city in Switzerland. Michel Ardan launchers his prototype rocket here. Others * North Pole - Here lies the hidden city of Qausuittuq and hometown of Ráijá Juho Category:Locations